deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Red243/Yveltal vs Giratina
Yveltal: The Legendary Pokemon that can steal life force from living beings. vs Giratina: The Legendary Pokemon who lives in the Reverse World. Who is the deadliest Legendary Pokemon. Yveltal This legendary Pokemon is known for it's ability to steal life force from Living Beings around it near the end of its life span. This Pokemon represents death, as opposed Xerneas, who represents life. It has an ability called Dark Aura, which caused every Pokemon's Dark-Type move to become more stronger, including ltself. Moves Oblivion Wing: a powerful Flying-type move that allows the user to steal the life force from its opponent. Dark Pusle: A powerful Dark-Type move that could sometime cause the opponent to flinch. Dragon Claw: A powerful Dragon-type move that has no secondary effect. Protect: A Normal-type move that would protect the user from most moves. It will mostly fail if the move was used more than once. Giratina This Legendary Pokemon is part of the creation trio in the Sinnoh. It was known to have an Origin Forme in the Reverse World, which is the home of the Legendary Pokemon itself. The move that only Giratina knows is Shadow Force. Moves Thunder Bolt: A powerful electric move that would sometimes paralyze non-Electric-type Pokemon. Shadow Force: Causes the user to vanish before appearing for a surprise attack on the opponent. It also can pass the protect move. Aura Sphere: A powerful fighting-type move. Slash: A powerful normal attack that can landed on your opponent's weak-spots. Note The battle will take place in the Reverse World, so the Giratina Orgins Forme would affected the X-Factor in this battle. X-Factor Reason Power: Even in Origins Forme, Giratina wouldn't be close to Yveltal due to Giratina being part Ghost-type, which would be a type disadvantage. Speed: Yveltal was a little faster than Giratina in game. Defense: Yveltal would take more damage than Giratina. Claws: Due to Giratina Origins Forme's claws being long, it would give Giratina the edge in the fight. Intelligence: While Yveltal has the type advantage over Giratina, it never been in the Reverse World due to the latter being in the Kalos Region. Giratina on the other hand knows about the Reverse World. Voting You may vote for either Legendary Pokemon, but you must have at lease three sentences. If you made up to ten mistakes, your vote will count as half of the vote. If you made more than ten mistakes or put a one word sentence, your vote will not count at all. The voting will end on November 17. Battle Yveltal was in the Reverse World, on the search for more energy to feed from the Pokemon. However, there was something not right about this place. It didn't seem to have Pokemon in the place. However a electricity attack quickly heading toward Yveltal, but it dodged just in time before the attack hits it. Yveltal then saw that Giratina was behind the attack. Yveltal roared at Giratina to stand down, but the Dragon Pokemon wouldn't back down. Yveltal's claws began to be covered in flames before trying to attack Giratina with it. However, Giratina used it's tentacles-like claws to defend itself, and hit Yveltal on the spot. Then Giratina disappeared by the using the power of darkness. Yveltal tried to look for Giratina, but it was confused about the place. Then all of a sudden, Giratina hit Yveltal on the spot causing it to fall on the ground. Furious at Giratina for causing a sneak attack on it, Yveltal fired a Dark Pulse attack on his Opponent. The attack hit Giratina successfully, causing it to take a lot of damage. However, just as Yveltal is about to deliver the final blow to his opponent, Giratina zapped his opponent with a Thunderbolt, shocking Yveltal. Yveltal tries to attack Giratina, but it was paralyzed, preventing it from taking action. Knowing that Yveltal can't move, Giratina proceed zapped it's opponent with another Thunderbolt attack. Couldn't take another attack anymore, Yveltal has become fainted. Realizing that Yveltal was unable to continue, Giratina roared in victory over his opponent. Winner: Giratina Expert's opinion While Yveltal has the type advantage over Giratina, it doesn't know the Reverse World well. In addition, Giratina was even more powerful in the Reverse World. The tentacles-like claws is able to protect Giratina from Dragon Claw, and knows in the Reverse World better than Yveltal. Category:Blog posts